


Kiss It Better

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, post pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: “Cuddles are imperative for wound healing, Daniel. It’s a fact!”





	Kiss It Better

“I cannot believe you managed to make it through the entire video without a bloody scratch” Dan said wrapping a warm wet towel around Phil’s hand, “but you damn near lose a limb cleaning up!” He wipes the excess blood and leftover pumpkin guts away and presses it against him palm again. “Only you…”

Phil, now finally calmed down from the initial shock of the incident, looks at him with the saddest eyes he can conjure. The one he’s spent ten years perfecting, the ones that will inevitably get him whatever he wants from Dan because he’s weak and Phil knows it. “It hurts. Be nice to me.”

Damn him and damn those eyes.

He is concerned with how big the cut is now that he can properly see it. “Does it actually? Hurt bad enough to go to the doctor I mean?” 

Phil removes the towel and assess it by trying to move his hand. “No, just some plasters...and takeaway chicken tikka masala with naan...and cuddles.” He sticks his bottom lip out for emphasis like he doesn’t already know he’s going to get his way.

“Pretty sure only one of those is medically necessary, mate”

“Cuddles are imperative for wound healing, Daniel. It’s a fact!”

Dan really wishes he had the strength to be annoyed. He really wishes he could just call him an overgrown man child and not find any bit of this endearing. Unfortunately, injured needy Phil is his kryptonite. Any time Phil so much as catches the sniffles, he gets 30% clingier. Dan says it’s the mamas boy in him, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t completely enable it. 

He’s still got to winge about it a bit though, he’s got a reputation to protect here. “Ughhhh, patch yourself up and order it while I finish cleaning up the great gourd massacre in here”

Twenty minutes later, he’s setting up the TV for their takeaway and movie night on the couch. Phil makes their drinks and brings them to the coffee table, letting out a dramatic hiss in pain and he puts them down. Dan knows he’s just taking the piss at this point, but he still feels the need to check it out for himself. 

Phil lets him grab his hand to inspect it. “I think it still needs Doctor Danny’s special remedy.” He gives him a cheeky smile.

“Are you actually kidding me? You got out of kitchen duty and I’m letting you forgo the biannual Buffy rewatch limit!”

“If you don’t want to...I guess I’ll just suffer”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Dan kisses his palm and immediately walks away.

Phil does a victory wiggle in his shoulders as he plops on the couch. Dan rolls his eyes as he comes back with the blanket he’d stuck in the dryer to warm up. He throws it at Phil’s face, but it seems to have the opposite effect as Phil just snuggles into the fabric and cocoons himself in the blanket. He stretches out on the couch, silently inviting Dan to join him. 

Dan lets himself be manhandled into Phil’s arms. Damn him and his impeccable cuddling positions that make him never want to leave their fortress of pillows. Which reminds him…

“You’re getting the door by the way. That only requires one hand, and I draw my sympathy limits at human interaction.”

Phil presses his face into his chest as he nestles in. “That’s fair”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188754150911/kiss-it-better-g-577-summary-cuddles-are) :)
> 
> Prompts from @tarredion-nr2 and anon


End file.
